


What Have I Become? (I'm Sorry)

by bikeridebrobecks



Series: Hear Those Voices Calling (Warlock AU) [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeridebrobecks/pseuds/bikeridebrobecks
Summary: Tyler gets into trouble with his patron, and meets and interesting warlock of the same patron.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: Hear Those Voices Calling (Warlock AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552471
Kudos: 3





	What Have I Become? (I'm Sorry)

He couldn’t breathe. Rough hands were closed around his throat, painful and crushing. The dark figure loomed over him, staring down and the young man on his knees. Red eyes of fury shot holes into his forehead. The figures face was darkened by the pitch black hood broadening his shoulders.

Tyler slapped his darkened hands weakly against the harsh hands around his thought. He was struggling, kicking at nothing. The clinking of the chains around his ankles riding in his ears. His darkened throat was burning, screaming for oxygen. Curling his dark hand into a fist, he punched the hand holding him down, a ruby ring cutting into him for his trouble. 

The figure leaned in. Tyler could only stare into old blood red eyes. The curling frown now in view. The figures skin was an ashy color, worn with time. He had learned to fear that god forsaken face. One hand was released from his throat, a small rush of air running into his empty lungs. The figure stretched out his figures, a faint crack coming from below the darkened skin. The large ruby glittering on his pointer finger barely glittered in the dim light of the single torch. 

Tyler was clawing for his life again, “Please, Blurryface.” He choked out in a strangled sob. Wet, hot tears streamed down his cheeks, dirt collecting in the tears. He was filthy. He always was. He was living on the streets and in alleyways when he wasn’t reporting to the dark figure. 

A sickening chuckle came from grey, cracked lips, “Foolish,” Blurryface started, sneering. “You brought this to yourself, Tyler. You are to follow all orders.” His hand loosened around Tyler’s neck for a moment, then tightened. Tyler choked, tears clouding his eyes. 

The ancient being clicked his tongue, “You came to me a weak child. I gave you the power you desired. I gave you a warm bed! And yet,” His voice was rising quickly, “And yet, you disobey me!” With the hand around the blackened throat, the being threw the mortal down to the dirt floor.

Tyler clawed at the dirt. His hazy mind was only focused on the clatter of the chains holding him back and getting air. He sputtered and spat, choking in air. Coughing, he spoke, “Spare me! I will not break the pact again!” He was pathetic, chained down, filthy, and sobbing at his master’s feet.

Blurryface was now at his full height, circling around the boy like a vulture. “You will not try to again after this. Though you are foolish, you are still useful. You have the mark, you have my power. You are still my Warlock.” He circled around to face the weak warlock. Gesturing, he beckoned Tyler up to his knees. Tyler obeyed. The rough hands grabbed either side of his dirt covered face, forcing eye contact. “But because you are disobedient, your powers will be stripped for a period of time.” He hands crawled to his temples. 

Tyler panted as thumbs pressed into his temples. Burning started at the skin under Blurryface’s thumbs. The sensation was hot rolling pain in his veins. Whimpering, Tyler crumbled under the touch, attempting to move away. As the sensation moved downward, it rose to unbearable when it reach his black coated neck. The permanent inky darkness was his mark binding him to Blurryface. 

Tyler’s veins glowed a dark purple under his tan skin. The glow grew faint as it reached the inky hands on his face. Tyler lifted his heavy head to look Blurryface in the eyes. Tyler’s eyes had now gone a blood red, just like his creator. 

His head fell down as a horrifying scream filled the room. His entire body was on fire. The purple glow of his veins was quickly fading from bright to barely noticeable. The fiery touch would not loosen it’s grip. After what Tyler could only guess was five minutes, Blurryface let go of him, stepping back.

Tyler crumpled to the ground. Seeing spots, he could only focus on the inky black of his arms that ended just above his elbow. He was a mess. Tears streaked over his face, mixed with dirt. Dirt dug under his nails as he tried to claw his why to the door. All he could hear was the metallic clattering of the silver keeping him inside the cell. 

“Fuck you!” Tyler screamed out, feeling too heavy to lift his head.

Blurryface stepped to the cell door, a hand wrapped around one of the bars, “I made you, Tyler. Never forget that.” Tyler was out cold on the equally could floor before he could hear the door slam shut. 

He was awake when the door opened once more. His bones were aching, rattling under his skin. His eyes were bloodshot, an ugly, deep red. His head pulsed in his skin, not being able to take anything in. Colors blurred together, no difference between hues. His eyes burned as torch light streamed into the room. Tyler groaned out, his nails digging into the filthy floor. 

Heavy footsteps followed the light. The sound of leather on leather pounding in his brain. Everything hurt and burned. His tunic rubbed at his skin roughly, the flesh red and raw.

"Pathetic," a young voice chuckled, deep but airy. It wasn't rough like Blurryface's gravely tone. This voice was smooth but dark. 

Huffing, Tyler lifted up his heavy head, seeing a young man in red robes. Honey curls fell over his flushed face. Freckles dotted his cheeks. He was toned, but unarmed. Tyler thanked the gods in his mind, he couldn't take another beating. 

Tyler's eyes trailed down the visitor's hands, where a wooden bowl sat in his cupped fingers, a silver spoon hanging over the side. Black covered his fingertips, fingernails darkened to a deep grey. Tyler knew that darkness too well. His entire neck and arms up to the elbow were the same. 

The visitor was marked by Blurryface himself. Tyler thought, Tyler knew he was the only one chosen. Blurryface had assured him was he was young teen. Tyler was special.

The visitor clicked his tongue, shaking his head down at the warlock. "He told me there was one below me. I did not think you would be so… pathetic." The visitor sneered as he ran an only finger around the rim of the bowl. "You are just lying there. You're not strong enough." The visitor was now crouching down, looking down at Tyler's aching body. 

Raising a finger, Tyler pointed to the bowl in the stranger's hands, "Please." He stuttered out, choking on the dry air. 

Rolling his eyes, the stranger sat down. He sighed, "Can you sit up? Do not even think about hurting me. I've heard terrible things about you." 

Tyler whined as he pulled himself up, very slowly. Pushing up with his shaking arms, his head hung. The room spun. He thought he was going to die. 

Once he sat up, the visitor raised an eyebrow, "What did he do? You don't look injured…" He sounded almost concerned.

Slumping against the cold stone, Tyler shook. "Took my powers…" He was near tears again, the fire in his body growing. 

"He told me he can't do that."

"He's… a liar. I'm not the only one." Tyler was now pointing to the ink on the stranger's fingers, barely noticeable. 

"Your neck. You're not supposed to show you're bound to a patron…"

Tyler tried to lean forward for the bowl. "Liar."

Pushing the bowl behind him, the stranger snarled, "Blurryface is no liar. I was told he took you off the street." Tyler only nodded. "He's done nothing but help you and you've betrayed him."

Tyler lunged for the bowl again, begging. The stranger put the bowl in his lap, spooning up a thin soup, "Eat," He growled, spooning the tasteless soup into Tyler's mouth. 

"Joshua! Leave him!" Blurryface's booming, gravely voice echoed down the stone hall.

Joshua set down the bowl, just out of reach for Tyler. "Just don't die, 'kay?" He stood and left Tyler in dim light.


End file.
